Never Letting Go
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Shuichi gets kidnapped in a Washington Airport on his way home from a tour and is manipulated into becoming someone he isn't. Will Yuki be able to find Shuichi before the Shuichi he knows disappears entirely?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Letting Go**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Gravitation, though I continuously pray to be given the opportunity of doing so. I do however, at this moment, own Lucas Withers.

Shuichi gets kidnapped in a Washington Airport on his way home from a tour and is manipulated into becoming someone he isn't. Will Yuki be able to find Shuichi before the Shuichi he knows disappears entirely?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Things Gone Wrong**

_"If we would have just taken the private jet back, we would have been home by now Shuichi" Suguru sighed as he adjusted the strap on his bag and waited for the pink haired boy to finish retrieving his snack from the slot in the vending machine. Annoyed, Suguru then turned his gaze to Hiro, "He's **your** best friend. Talk some sense into him" _

Hiro held his hands up in defeat and grinned, "I've given up on that a long time ago Fujisaki. Besides, this could be fun. Shuichi has a point. It'll be nice traveling like this…like normal people"

Suguru rolled his eyes, "I'm going to find K. How long could it take for him to get past the metal detectors?"

"With the amount of guns that man carries...forever" Hiro laughed, snatching the bag of gummies from Shuichi, "We'll meet you at the gate. Come on Shu-kun" waving the bag over his shoulder, he teased Shuichi as though the pink haired boy were a puppy.

"Hiro! Those are mine!" Shuichi whined as Hiro began to walk off, but instead of following him he grinned evilly and pulled another dollar from his pocket. "These gummies are almost as good as pocky!" He inserted the dollar and watched themetal spring spin and release the gummies from the clamp. However, the gummies got stuck on another row of candies instead of falling out. "Nooo!" Shuichi shook the machine.

"Need 'elp, boy?" A red headed man asked Shuichi, grinning slightly. "It does that t'meh all the time. Jes give it a hard kick an' it'll come on out"

Shuichi did as told, and sure enough the candy fell into the slot and Shuichi quickly grabbed it. "Thanks.." he replied in English, since he had learned quite a bit after his weeks in the states. For someone who appeared to be so dumb, he caught on quick.

"N'pro'lem. But, I did ye a favor...time you did one fer me"

**

* * *

**

Yuki sighed loudly as he leaned back in his chair and looked away from his lap top for the first time in three hours. He had been working hard to get his work done, so that when Shuichi got home, he could give the boy a proper greeting. Normally, he didn't care, but it had been an entire three months since he had seen his lover. He actually _missed_ the brat.

He leaned foward, looking at the clock. It was getting late, and Shuichi hadn't arrived. Hadn't be told Yuki he would be home before the sun began to set? Where was he? Standing from his chair, he decided to call Tohma and find out where his Shuichi was, but as he did so, the door bell rang.

Muttering to himself, Yuki headed down the stairs and opened the door. He found himself looking at Hiro Nakano, his lover's best friend. He looked angry, and frightened at the same time.

Hiro didn't even wait for Yuki to invite him in. He merely pushed Yuki back into the apartment, entered, then closed the door behind him. "We _need_ to talk, something happened to Shuichi..."

"I really don't care" Yuki replied coldly, slamming the door shut behind Hiro. "I'm busy" he leaned against the door and took out a box of cigarettes as he stared down upon Hiro, noticing the serious look on his face. It was obvious that he had no intention of leaving without being heard. "Fine, what happened to Shuichi?"

"We lost him at the airport" Hiro admitted, lowering his head in shame.

"The brat will find his way home" Yuki quickly remarked.

"We lost him in Washington, on our way home from the tour" Hiro finished, glancing back up to observe the blonde writers reaction.

Yuki stopped just before lighting his cigarette and stared up at Hiro with a cold glare, "And what was Shuichi doing in Washington?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Yuki dropped the cigarette and smothered it against the carpet. "_Sit_".

* * *

K peered out the window, two fingers tapping against his cheek as he thought and thought. Behind him, Mr. Sakano spun around in frantic circles and Suguru leaned back in his seat, tapping a pencil against the desk. 

"We have to tell Mr. Seguchi!" Mr. Sakano finally stopped spinning and began to pull at his hair as he stood behind K.

"No!" Suguru and K shouted at the same time. Suguru jumped from his seat while K spun around and placed his hands on the panicking Sakano's shoulders.

"Calm down, soldier" K began calmly. "If we tell Mr. Seguchi, we'll all lose our jobs. Then you'll _really _havesomething to worry about. What we really need to do is find Shuichi ourselves. We'll need a bit of help, but it's nothing we can't handle. When I was with the secret service…I was the best of the best!"

"And now, you're a _psycho_" Suguru stated, eye twitching slightly. "I'm opposed to telling Mr. Seguchi what happened, but we can't run around without a plan" He sat back down and buried his face in his hands as he thought. "We have to go back to Washington to find Mr. Shindou…"

"But until then, we'll have to find a Shuichi look-alike, so Tohma won't suspect anything" K suggested, "I might have someone who can help us with that too"

"This is going to be a disaster" Suguru muttered, and in an instant, Sakano was back to spinning in circles, panicking as though the end of the world was just around the corner.

* * *

Washington- 5:30 PM

The blood poured down the side of his face like a small river, down his neck and onto his shoulder, staining the sleeve of the yellow shirt that covered the upper half of his body. His head was pounding loudly and the pain that began at the side of his head began making its way down his body, until every move he made caused him to wince and whimper.

"Please" he said gently as he tried to lift his head off the floor, but failed. Closing his eyes, he allowed his head to rest against the floor. "Please, I said I was sorry" No matter how tightly he squeezed his eyes shut, the tears slid down his cheeks, mixing with the blood.

"Don't kill me!" Shuichi whispered as he made an attempt to sit up again. This time, he didn't fail. He was able to push himself up against the wall, into a corner.

The tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he opened his eyes and stared up at his attacker. He was a tall, slender man with shoulder length reddish-blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, zipped up, but with the button undone, and no shirt to cover his chest. Shuichi was sure that this man was no more than 20 years old. The man who had helped him at the vending machine…

His attempt at speaking English had made Lucas chuckle gently. "Aw, Ah'm sorry, love. Never meant t'hurt ya. I jes 'ave a pro'lem controllin' my anger". Lucas stroked the pink-haired boy's head and smiled down on him, using his other hand to dry away some of the tears that stained the Shuichi's face. "I jes got upset when I saw ya on the phone, I thought you may 'ave been tryin' ta leave me".

Shuichi sniffed and shivered gently as Lucas dried his tears and pet his head. When Yuki did it to him, it felt so soothing, but the way Lucas did it just made him nervous. He didn't say anything in reply to what Lucas had told him. It was better to say as little as possible to him, so that he wouldn't upset him and get hit again.

"Y'look just like him, jus like my lil' Jess..." Lucas spoke, standing up and heading towards the bathroom, "an I'm gonna take care of you, just like I took care o'him" After grabbing a box of bandages he returned to Shuichi's side, and began to bandage the wound he had caused. At that moment, his expression changed. His features had softened, and he was very gentle in bandaging his wounds. And when he finished, he even leaned over and kissed the boys forehead. He smiled warmly at the singer, then stood, "I'm gonna get star'ed on dinner, stay put" he instructed. He began to walk out of the living room, and towards the kitchen, then stopped at the door way. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Jess, you aren't gonna try to leave are you?"

Shuichi stared back at him, then glanced towards the door. It was unlocked. If he wanted to make a break for it, he could have easily done so once Lucas entered the kitchen. But even if he did, where would he go, who would help him?. He stared back at Lucas, who waited to see what he would reply.

"My name isn't Jess. It's Shuichi. Shuichi Shindou!"

Lucas glared, "You say that now, but in a matter of hours, you won't know _who_ you are"

* * *

A/N: On to the next chapter? 


	2. Mental Abuse

Never Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gravitation, though I continuously pray to be given the opportunity of doing so. I do however, at this moment, own Lucas Withers and Max Jesston.

**Authors Note: WARNING: From here on out, scenes with Shuichi and Lucas will be quite…heavy. So, if you don't enjoy smut, don't read! **I know we aren't supposed to reply to reviews, but I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Also, I did my best to keep the time zones and such correct…but it's hard. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

IMPORTANT: There is a time difference between Japan and Washington (duh) I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Would it be easier for me to put exact times on things?

Japan: Wednesday, September 14---10:30 AM Washington: Tuesday, September 13---6:30 PM

* * *

About an hour ago, Bad Luck returned to Japan after a long tour in the US, and they arrived with terrible news. Their lead singer had been left behind...

Chapter 2: Mental Abuse

"K, I can't. You _know_ I'm supposed to keep a low profile even while I'm here in Japan. Doing you this favor could get me into a lot of trouble" Max Jesston spoke into the phone as he exhaled sharply. He turned, leaning against the table in his living room, staring at the television set. "How'd you get this number anyway?"

"I have my ways of doing things. I know you know that" K chuckled in reply. "Look it's only for a week. And you wont be doing any concerts. It's to keep Mr. Seguchi from suspecting that we've screwed up. We just need you to parade around NG for a little bit and pretend your Shuichi Shindou"

"That idiot? No" Max replied, "I can't act like that, and I know you know that"

"I know you know that I know, but I know you know you'll end up doing this anyway" K replied.

"I know you think you know me so well, K but you don't. I'm not doing this for you"

"I know you're just playing hard to get"

"I know"

"I know you know" K smirked.

"We both know a lot, don't we?" Max sighed into the phone and pushed off the table he was leaning against, and walked across the living room. "I suppose I could help you out just this once"

"I knew you would"

"I know…I hate you"

"That's okay private, a lot of people do" And with that, K hung up the phone, a broad smile washing over his features. Tohma Seguchi was a smart man and it would be difficult to outsmart him, but Max was good at what he did, so maybe now, they had a chance.

"My decoy will be here within the hour. Fujisaki, it's up to you, Nakano and Sakano to make sure that Seguchi doesn't realize that Max isn't really Shuichi"

"Who is this Max? Is he another crazy American?" Suguru asked. "We're trying to make things better. Not _worse_"

"Relax Fujisaki. Max is the best of the best. He used to do assignments like this all the time before he was transferred here. He was the best of the best" When he noticed their blank looks, he grinned and went into further detail, "His father was a top notch undercover police officer….Max is a quick study, and so he's learned his fathers ways. He was moved here as a safety precaution after his father was killed"

Suguru's eyebrow twitched lightly, "And why do we have to watch him, why cant you?"

"I'm going back to Washington" the man stated. "He's probably pacing around the airport wondering where we are"

"I hope he isn't getting into any trouble" Sakano worried.

"Mr. Sakano…this is Shuichi Shindou we're talking about" Suguru pointed out.

And just seconds after K left the room, Tohma Seguchi entered. "Mr. Sakano, Suguru, welcome back to Japan. I wasn't expecting to find you here, but, since I have, perhaps now is the perfect time to discuss the upcoming benefit concert Bad Luck will be performing in"

"B-benefit concert?" Sakano stuttered.

"I spoke to Mr. K about it when he called me from your tour in the US. He…didn't tell you about it?"

"It must have slipped his mind" Suguru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How unfortunate. Call Mr. Shindou over, you all need to begin rehersals once we discuss the details. It is important that NG be well represented in this concert, and a concert of this status could boost Bad Luck Sales"

"Mr. Seguchi?" Suguru asked, confused at why the man suddenly cared about their sales. Normally, he was concerned with Nittle Grasper.

"I'm feeling generous today, Fujisaki" Tohma grinned then turned to leave, "We'll meet in my office within the next ten minutes"

Suguru shuddered as Tohma walked away. He knew that smile all too well.

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Yuki began with an unusually loud sigh as he re-lit his cigarette and turned to stare out the large window towards the back of the kitchen. "_You_ _left_ him at the vending machine. _You expected _him to get on the plane on his own, and since you didn't have seats together _you assumed _that he had gotten on the plane?" He sounded bitter and angry...because he was. Hiro was supposed to be the best friend. When Yuki couldn't look after Shuichi, Hiro was supposed to do it. 

Hiro remained silent and took a sip of the cup of coffee Yuki had poured for him. There was no point in responding, since he was sure Yuki knew what he was going to say. He had messed up. Being Shuichi's best friend, he should have known better than to assume Shuichi could stay out of trouble. He should have known... "I just wanted to let you know he wont be home tonight, incase you were...eager to see him. It has been a while after all"

"It's the 14th. Shuichi promised to be home on the 14th. He'll be here...he-" Yuki turned and glared at Hiro, "-_better_ be here. You tell Tohma to pull whatever connections he has to get him back home _now_"

Hiro blinked twice then smirked, "You _miss_ him! He'll be excited to know that"

Yuki put his cigarette out against the counter and glared at Hiro, "Did I make myself clear?" he asked. He did miss Shuichi, but he didn't need Hiro telling him that. Then, Shuichi would never leave him alone.

"Crystal" Hiro allowed the smile on his face to fade, "He should be home by around 10 tonight"

"Should be?" Yuki answered, which forced Hiro to shrug and reply with a, "You know things are never easy with Shuichi"

Just then, the phone rang, but Yuki continued to let it ring.

"Are you going to get that?" Hiro asked, nodding towards the phone.

"Let it ring" Yuki replied as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the flight of stairs. He'd work on his novel until Shuichi arrived. Maybe, he'd be able to keep his deadline. "Now get out"

Hiro nodded once and left quietly.

Meanwhile, the phone continued to ring, and Yuki ignored it. Once the house phone stopped ringing, his cell phone rang. Again, he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now...anyone except Shuichi.

* * *

After living in Los Angeles for half his life, Max had learned to do things at a very quick pace. The second he had hung up the phone, he had headed out to the pharmacy right across the street. He needed dye, contacts, and some magazines with pictures of Shindou. He managed to gather them all in a matter of minutes. 

He muttered to himself as he exited the pharmacy and looked at the bottle of dye in his hands. Pink...bleh. "If it wasn't for the fact that I feared that man and his weapons, I would have turned him down" he said to himself, crossing the street and entering his apartment building once again.

Normally, dying his hair would have taken at least an hour, but he knew he just didn't have that amount of time. He set the bag down and took out the amethyst contacts. He put them on, hiding his natural green eyes, then stared in the mirror, blinking once or twice. "Okay" he said, finding it very odd. Next he got the box of dye. "Lets get to work then.." he sighed, combing a hand through his brown locks.

He headed to the bathroom and leaned over, soaking his hair in the sink since he didn't feel like using the shower. Normally, he would have bleached his hair first, but when the pink dye came out, he didn't want to have blonde hair. So, he went straight for the pink.

Once he applied the dye, he headed back to the living room, grabbed some of the magazines, then headed back to the bathroom. He began to heat the dye up with the blow dryer to speed up the process, and flipped through the magazines.

"Mm...that Eiri Yuki is delicious looking...maybe...playing this Shindou character won't be so bad"

* * *

Shuichi stared at the phone with wide and sad eyes. Why wouldn't Yuki pick up the phone? Was he not home? Was he busy? Or was he upset because Shuichi hadn't returned to Japan on time? "Yuki..." he whispered, "I really need your help right now..." 

He had only been there with Lucas for a day, but already, changes had taken place. Lucas had forced Shuichi to dye his hair brown, and he was now wearing green contacts. He had even cut Shuichi's hair just a bit. Even if he did get back to Yuki, would the writer recognize him?

He heard the bathroom door open and quickly set the phone back down on the receiver and rolled over on the bed, away from the small table. Shuichi curled up into a tight ball and pretended to be asleep.

"Jess, wake up" Lucas ordered, one hand holding up the towel around his waist, the other combing through his wet hair to force it out of his eyes.

Shuichi sat up sharply, "I'm not--" he stopped and blinked as he stared at Lucas, his eyes growing wide once again. He looked…kind of like Yuki. "--Jess". Absently, he licked his lips and his cheeks turned a shade of light pink. "I'm Shuichi Shindou….and I love Eiri Yuki"

Lucas' eyes narrowed as he suddenly reached out and backhanded Shuichi across the face, "No! You _are_ Jess…you're _my_ Jess" He grabbed Shuichi by the hair and pulled him off the bed, forcing the singer to let out a loud cry. "Your not behaving Jess, what's wrong with you? Why are you making me hurt you?" he let go of the boys hair and Shuichi stumbled against the wall.

He slouched down and lifted his hands over his head, waiting for the blows he knew were going to come, but…they never came. Instead, Lucas leaned down in front of him and grabbed him by the chin. "I want you to.." he grinned and lifted two fingers and forced them into Shuichi's mouth. He released the towel and used his other hand to grab Shuichi's hair again, and tilted his head back.

Shuichi closed his eyes and began to suck on Lucas' fingers.

"...put on something sluttish" he instructed as he moved his fingers in and out of Shuichi's mouth. "Before I got into the shower, I called some friends. They were with me when I took you for the first time. They're on their way here to...see you "

At that, Shuichi opened his eyes wide and turned his head away sharply.

Lucas grabbed him again and forced his fingers into the boys mouth, then leaned over, sucking on the flesh of his neck. "Do you _remember_ that Jess? Do you remember how I invited two other friends over, and we _all_ took you at _once_? I've never heard someone moan so loud. You little _bitch_."

Shuichi tried to speak, but was unable to. His body shuddered and he tilted his head further back.

Lucas pulled his fingers out of the boys mouth and stood with a pleased grin on his face. "Get ready for the night of your life _Jess_...now go get dressed"

Shuichi didn't move.

Lucas kicked at him, and Shuichi scurried out of the room that Lucas had assigned to him. It was a small, empty room. Nothing decorated it aside from a table, a night stand, a bed and some clothes that Lucas had gotten him.

He closed the door behind him and skimmed over the clothes before glancing towards the window. It was actually open! Normally, Lucas locked them but it looked like he had missed a window. He gave a silent prayer before hurrying over to the window and sliding out of it.

'Yuki' he thought as he closed the window behind him. 'Yuki, I'm coming home!'. He began to work his way down the fire escape.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh dear, Will K be able to make the next flight to Washington? What does Tohma have planned? How will Shuichi get around Washington with only a limited amout of knowledge of the english language? 


	3. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Never Letting Go**

**Cruel and Unusual Punishment**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Gravitation. I do however own Max Jesston, Marcus and Ty.

**Warning: **Sex! Sex! sex...rape...bondage..abuse..profanity...

* * *

"I made it!" Shuichi stated as he planted his feet firmly against the ground, "I _made_ it!" his excitement forced him to dance around in a small circle. 

He had actually expected to get caught by someone. It was a known fact afterall, thatShuichi Shindou didn't have the best luck in the world.He glanced up once more and grinned, "Okay Shu, let's go!" but before he dashed out of the alley, he noticed a red and blue ball cap on top of a dumpster.

He picked it up, studied it then put it on his head to hide his newly dyed hair. Once it was snuggly set on his head, he began to exit the alley.

Of course, once he stepped out of the alley, his streak of good luck had ended. There, leaning against the light post, he found two Americans staring directly in his direction with those bright eyes of theirs.

Shuichi stared at them for a minute or two, trying to size them up. He could fight them, but without Hiro, there was a high chance that he would lose. Oh, how he could use his best friends help right now!

The man on the right was tall and slender with green eyes and dark brown hair that fell to his chin and a goatee, while the man on the left was a slightly shorter but still slender one with anuncanny resemblance to Lucas. These had to be the friends Lucas had mentioned earlier...the ones that would toy with him. Inwardly, Shuichi groaned and pulled the cap down over his face.

"Jesse" The dark haired one spoke after a moment (Shuichi would later learn his name was Ty). "Where are you going?" he asked with a raised brow and an amused look over his features. "Can we come?" he pushed off the light post he had been leaning against and swatted his friend lightly on the chest.

"That ain't Jesse" The red head, Marcus,spoke up, "But it sure as hell does look like him, don't it?" he didn't seem as confident about approaching Shuichi as Ty had.

"Let'shope he can perform and satisfy us the same way Jesse could. If we can't we'll have toteach him. We'll make him just like Jesse"Ty chuckled, combing back his hair with his fingers.

"He's a kidnapped kid man" Marcus said after a moment, hands shoveddeep into his pockets. He wasn't so sure about taking advantage of a kidnapped person like that, "Maybe..maybe Lucas has gone too far. We should get the cops"

Shuichi's features brightened and he nodded rapidly, "Police!"

Ty glared at his friend before smacking him across the back of the head, "You high or something?"

"Lets just get him upstairs okay?"

"Leave me the hell alone!" Shuichi finally gathered enough courage toyell, "I'm not Jesse, I'm Shuichi Shindou!" His handsinto fists and prepared to charge through.

"Bloody hell..." Marcus gasped, "Shuichi Shindou the singer? You don't look like him at all.." He stepped back a bit, shaking his head. "I'm out man. I'm out. I'm not raping a fucking singer.."

"Hell, that makes it even better!" Ty's eyes appeared to light up at the idea. "Sex with a singer!" He licked his lips and grinned.

Then, Lucas shoved past the pair with an angry look. "You two can't d'anything right, can ye?" He raised a hand and pointed at Shuichi, "That _is_ Jesse. He came back ta us. He _missed_ us" he glared at Shuichi, "Now, les get 'im upstairs. Ty, 'elp me with 'im. Marcus, go on ahead. Get some rope an' wire. Jesse needs to be punished".

Shuichi shuddered. He couldn't bring himself to fight against Lucas. For some reason, the man terrified him. Maybe it was because of his bipolar personality... "I don't want to" he turned sharply to run, then realized he had just closed himself off in the alley. He was cornered.

Hands balled tightly into fists, he glared at Lucas and Ty as they approached...

"Stop...stop...STOP!" Shuichi continued to plead as his body moved violently up and down as Lucas ravaged his most private areas. His hands and ankles, bound with wire and rope were useless against his assailants. It hurt so much..they were so rough. His body trembled in fear and his eyes nearly doubled inside as he felt Lucas's body shudder then drop against him.

"Oh..I came..." Lucas panted, reaching down and stroking Shuichi's member as he rested against the younger male. "I'll 'ave ta clean ye up now" he squeezed gently then kissed Shuichi's jawline and began to kiss downwards.

Shuichi gasped, feeling Lucas' mouth around him, bobbing slowly up and down up and down. "_Stop_! I'm not Jesse! I'm not I'm..._damn it_!" A moan escaped his lips and he arched his back, drops of sweat cascading down his chest and forehead.He then blushed in shame.

Ty grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head back, grinning broadly. "Open wide, _singer_" he forced himself into Shuichi's mouth, which forced the boy to gag. Tears sprung from his eyes before he closed them. He refused to move, refused to suck...refused to pleasure.

Ty pressed his hands against the sides of Shuichi's face and forced him to move and he groaned slightly.

The tears in Shuichi's eyes leaked out, streaming down his cheeks as he gagged. _'Yuki..yuki..'_ he thought. _'I need you right now..'_

"Jesus...stop it..." Marcus muttered, keeping his eyes on the window. He couldn't watch what Lucas and Ty were doing. "It's fucking disgusting.."

"We did Jesse just like _this_, Marcus" Ty said in between groans, tilting his head back a bit.

"Jesse wasn't _kidnapped_. Jesse didn't _belong_ to someone _else_..."

The two men ignored the more logical one and continued on with their fun. "Oh" Lucas spoke, lifting his face and licking his lips. "Ye don't wanna cum, do ye?" he asked, flicking Shuichi's tip with his finger.

"Lucas" Ty grinned, lifting up the trail of long wire that was left over once they had bound Shuichi's ankles and wrists. "_Look_!" he pointed outhow the longwire was still connected to what was wrapped around the singer's wrists, then motionedtowards the electrical socket in the corner.

Shuichi's eyes widened and he shook his head. No..they wouldn't do it. They weren't that heartless. _No..No..._

_No!_

He watched as Ty lifted the end of the wire and moved it towards the electrical outlet. His body jerked slightly and he let out a yell as he felt the shock run through his body. "I'm Jesse!" he blurted. "Jesse...Jesse..that's _me_...your _hurting_ me Lucas, your _hurting_ me"

Lucas yanked the wire from Ty's hand and looked at Shuichi, suprised, "What did ye jus' say?"

"I-it's me.."

Meanwhile, who had slid out of the room a few minutes earlier, huddled over the counter in the kitchen, phone pressed against his ear, "Yeah..yeah..listen..." he glanced about. "I'd like to report a kidnapping".

* * *

"Damn it!" Yuki snapped as he pulled his hand away from the refrigerator and glared at the handle that had just shocked him. He should have known betterthan to drag his feet across thefloor while wearing socks, then going to the regrigerator to get something. It was Shuichi's fault. Ever since he haddisappeared, Yuki hadn't been thinking clearly. He growled and punched the refrigerator, "Stupid thing!" he snapped again. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see Shuichi. The was frustrated mentally,physically...sexually. He was just frustrated up the ass.

Up the ass...mmm...

Damn, how he missed Shuichi!

He was so close to flying back to the United States himself.

"Eiri, you've been rather grumpy lately" Tohma rested a hand on his shoulder, "I hopeyou don't mind me inviting myself in. You didn't answer the door. I brought you some ramen."

"I'm not hungry. Have youfound Shuichi yet?"

Tohma smiled, "I just finished speaking to him about an hour ago during the rehersal for the benefit concert"

Yuki spun around grabbing Tohma by the shoulders,his grip tight, eyes angry.Shuichi had been with Tohma this entire time? Impossible. "What?So K brought him back?"

"I..don't believe I understand Eiri, what is wrong?" Tohma calmly removed Yuki's hands from his shoulders. "Mr. Shindou has been at the studio for the past few hours"

"No, damn it. That can't be right.Nakano told me he was left behind" Yuki turned to lean against the counter. "He hasn't been here for almost two days"

Tohma remained silent, but his facial features changed. His eyes narrowed slightly and his lips drooped into a frown.He hadbeen taken for an idiot in hisvery own office, and that, he was not happy with. How _dare _they think that they could trick him like that. How dare they think that they could hide something like this...and keep their jobs.

Tohma ran his hands down his coat and cleared his throat. "You'll have to excuse me Yuki, I have some things to take care of" he nodded, excusing himself, then turned to leave the home. He wasn't sure what he would say to Nakano, Fujisaki and Sakano, but he knew it wouldn't be nice.

"Tohma wait. I want to see the kid they used to fool you" Yuki decided, turning his head.

"Eiri..."

"I want to see the little fuck who thinks he can be _my Shuichi_"

* * *

"This is bad, _very bad_!" Sakano paniced, pulling at his hair. "Mr. Seguchi isn't stupid! He's going to figure it out and I'll lose my job! I won't be able to pay my bills...buy food...my whole life _down the drain_!" 

Maxraised a brow, "Do you want my stressball?" he raised his hand, showing Sakano the squishy red orb in his hands. "Nevermind, I need this myself. But your _right_. You _will_ lose your job" he smirker a bit, them combed a hand through his now pink hair. This new look disgusted him. It was so...ugly.

"Don't tell him that" Suguru advised, lookingtowards Max.This teenlooked like Shuichi, but he definetly didn't have Shuichi's attitude. Maxwas more sarcastic and collected and organized than Shuichi was. And..Suguru got along with him alot more than he did with Shuichi. "He'll die of a heart attack. Besides, Mr. Seguchi didn't notice the difference"

Max tossed his stressball into the air, and Hiro caught it, glaring a bit. "I don't see how he fell for it. This _kid _is _nothing _like Shuichi"

"Man, you've been on my case since you met me. I _know _I'm not your best friend, and I don't want to be. I just want to help K out so that none of you get fired! Cut me some slack damn it. You make it sound like I want to be here! If I really wanted Shuichi's life, I would have taken it along time ago"

That comment caught Hiro off guard. He glared some more and squeezed the stressball. "No, you couldn't I never would have allowed it. Your nothing but a wannabe. You wanted to help K so that you could be somebody instead of a nobody"

"Oh no...conflict!" Sakano paniced again, dropping into a chair and loosening his tie.

Suguru stood up and moved inbetween Hiro and Max. "Settle down guys"

"Whose fighting?" Max grinned slightly, "Hiro's the one who has his panties all up in a bunch"

Hiro lifted his fist and swung at Max. Max ducked to the side, then rushed to the door, "I have to go now guys. But you know what Hiro, I thinkI will take you up on that challenge"

"What challenge?"

"Shuichi's life..will be my life, since I dout the guy who has him is going to give him up anyway"

"You know who has Shuichi?" The three exclaimed in unison.

"Of course I do" Max replied with raised brows. "K didn't fill you in on exactly why I'm here in Japan did you?"

"No, he didn't. Why don't you sit down and tell us?" Suguru asked, trying to be rational. However, Hiro had other plans. In an instant, he had launched himself at Max and had grabbed him by the collar and practically lifted him a few inches from the ground.

"Your going to tell us everything now"

"I've been through so much shit. You don't scare me one bit.."

"Do I scare you, Mr. Jesston?" Tohma Seguchi asked as he stood behind him, hands in his pockets and an angry look on his face. Behind him stood an even angrier Eiri Yuki.

"Your supposed to be Shuichi?" Eiri asked with a raised brow.

"Yes.." Max replied slowly, turning his head.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you" Tohma spoke with that angry look but a very calm voice, "It is not right to decieve others. But, it's late, we'll deal with this tomorrow. Eiri, take Mr. Jesston home with you"

"What?" was exclaimed in unison by everyone execpt Tohma.

Max grinned. Everyone else frowned.

Hiro set the kid down and crossed his arms, turning away, "You never did approve of Shuichi and Yuki's relationship. So now that he's gone, you want to take advantage of that"

"Bite your tongue Mr. Nakano. This is for the good of the band as well as the company"

* * *

**Authors Note: **I started putting this at the end because it makes my life so much easier. Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the long delay. It's been almost two or three months hasn't it? 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Unfortunately, I'm no longer allowed to thank everyone individually ) I appreciate that you've stuck with this story for so long.

And now, in reply to a few reviews that HIGHLY AMUSED me..(thats right, make me laugh and you get mentioned..)

Leviathan _You should be doing math in math class..and if you weren't doing anything..you should have done homework from other classes..that way you'd have time to update your fics!_

Siobhan: _You compared me to Muramaki-sensei...glomps Arigatou!_

Ichigo-chan: _"Silence of the Lambs" is creepy, but it's a very good movie!_

**Well, untill next time!**

* * *


	4. What happens when you lie

**NEVER LETTING GO**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LIE….**

_Chapter 4 _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gravitation. I do however own Lucas and Max as well as Aiko.

* * *

**

* * *

JAPAN **

The night had been a very uncomfortable one. The minute they had arrived, Yuki had immediately headed up to his room, leaving Max to sleep on the couch. It was a clear sign that the writer wanted nothing to do with the Shuichi impersonator.

Sleeping on the couch hadn't been that bad though. It was actually a pretty comfortable. What had made everything so uncomfortable was the atmosphere. There was just this high amount of tension.

One thing was obvious: Staying with Yuki was a bad idea.

Max woke up bright and early and gathered his things. Apparently, he was supposed to impersonate Shuichi to the best of his ability. That meant going to practices. He groaned. He had never been good at singing. He wasn't bad mind you…he just…wasn't good enough to be a pro.

Yuki passed him and headed into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "See you later, brat"

Apparently, Yuki was still half asleep and hadn't realized that he wasn't really Shuichi. Either that or Yuki was beginning to like him. Max snickered, doubting the later option. Yuki had to be half asleep. Still, he went along with it. "Bye Yuuukiii!" and with that, he was out the door.

He ran down the streets towards the studio, but slowed down once he reached the doors. He had just remembered that the people inside hated him…all except for K anyway. He took a deep breath and entered.

When he reached the studio, he found Hiro, Suguru and K already there waiting for him. K informed him that Sakano would not be joining them since the sight of Max was enough to give him a heart attack. Max shrugged, and the practice began.

Within a few minutes, Max had gotten the hang of it, and surprisingly, had even managed to deceive Noriko and Ryuichi. Tohma was pleased to see this. If Max was capable of fooling professionals such as Noriko and Ryuichi, Tohma was sure he could fool anyone.

From behind the glass outside the room, Tohma nodded his approval. Suguru and Hiro frowned while Max smiled.

After about three songs, the band decided to take a small break. Hiro sat down on one of the tables with a can of coffee he had purchased from a vending machine, Suguru sat down with the latest issue of 'Jazziz' a popular music magazine, and Max slouched down against the wall merely observing the two.

"You aren't that bad" Suguru told him without looking up from his magazine.

"But he's no Shuichi" Hiro replied after a sip of his coffee. "I don't like this idea. This is _Shuichi's_ band"

"Correction, Mr. Nakano. This is my band" Tohma replied, closing the door behind him. "It became my band the minute you signed with NG. I know you aren't enjoying this, but it's for the best. Bad Luck is quickly rising in the charts. It's important for things to continue as they were"

"Mr. K will bring Shuichi back soon, Hiro" Suguru assured his partner. "Mr. Seguchi is right. We just have to keep moving. Shuichi would want us to"

"You make it sound like he's dead" Max spoke up, licking his lips and patting his hands against his knees.

"I'm just being realistic. There's an 80 chance we might not see him again. Besides, K left two days ago, and he still isn't back." Suguru replied.

"But you just said he would be back" Max answered with a raised brow.

"I know but…" Suguru stopped mid-sentence as Hiro stood up from the table, leaving his can on the table and walking towards the door.

"I'm not playing until Shuichi comes back. Let's see who you find to replace _me_" That said, he stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Max and Suguru and a slightly amused Tohma Seguchi.

Max suddenly blinked, "Is Bad Luck breaking up?"

Tohma prepared to answer, but was interrupted by his secretary, "Mr. Seguchi, you have a call. It's very important".

He nodded to her and excused himself. Once he was out of the room, he began to head to the office, "Who is it Ms. Aiko?"

"Oh, ahm" She stuttered nervously, following after him, "It's the police department, sir"

* * *

Yuki sat behind his laptop with a cup of warm coffee and prepared to get to work. However he found that he was unable to. _"Where are you, Shuichi?" _he thought before taking a sip. Then, as he opened a word document to begin writing, it occurred to him: Shuichi had an email address… 

He took another sip. If Shuichi was dead…he wouldn't respond. No, Yuki couldn't think like that. Shuichi had to be alive. Now came the hard part—trying to find the brat's e-mail address.

He began searching the bedroom to see if Shuichi had left it written anywhere, but was interrupted by a call from his editor.

"Your deadline is tomorrow, I haven't gotten anything from you" she said. "It's important that we get that book out on time"

"Mmhmm" Yuki replied, distracted as he opened a drawer. "That's going to be a problem. I'm taking a vacation. I'll be gone a week"

"Yuki, you can't" But of course, she knew he could. Fans would wait. They loved him that much. "Where are you going?"

"I'll call you back" Yuki replied and hung up the phone. Once the phone was down, he rummaged through the drawer. After a few minutes of searching, he sighed in defeat and went back to his laptop to 'work' and think. He set his hand down on the table, leaving there a picture of Shuichi for him to stare at.

He wondered if Tohma was pulling the connections he had in order to find Shuichi, or if the president was simply leaving things to work themselves out. He wondered if….he paused and looked towards the door as the door knob turned. He stood from his seat and began walking to the door.

Just then, it opened. "Hey bro. Thought you could use some company"

"Tatsuha" Yuki sounded annoyed as the younger male pushed past him, inviting himself in.

Tatsuha kicked off his shoes and dumped his things onto the couch, making a mess in the living room. "So…" he said, shoving everything to the floor so that he could sit on the couch. He popped in a tape of Ryuichi Sakuma's most recent performance, and turned it up.

Yuki prepared to scold him but didn't. Instead, he headed back to the kitchen, refusing to admit that he found comfort in the mess and noise Tatsuha was making.

"Hey bro. Where's that little boyfriend of yours? Isn't he supposed to have returned from his tour today? I love having him around. He looks so much like Ryuichi!" Tatsuha hugged himself and shook his head, muttering lovely things about his idol.

Yuki frowned, "Shut up you idiot. He'll get back when he get's back. Go back to watching you're tapes"

"Fine"

And there was a moment of silence. Tatsuha stretched his arms up and lay back, "Someone needs to get laid"

A plastic plate flew over the teen, just barely missing his face, and hitting the wall. "Woah bro! Throwing Tupperware now? I didn't even know you owned the stuff!" And in came another plate...this time it knocked him across the head. "Ow!"

"Hm" Yuki grunted before going back to his typing. The comment had annoyed him so much…especially since he knew it was true. _Damn it, Shuichi. Damn it! _

* * *

**CALIFORNIA**

Shuichi let out a small moan as he turned onto his back and pulled the sheets up over his face. His entire body hurt more than he could ever recall it hurting through out his life. Every movement he made with his legs caused him to cry out in pain. His face was a bit bruised, as were his wrists and ankles.

Lucas and his friends sure had punished Shuichi well enough for his actions.

Finally, he forced himself to sit up, wincing as he did. It was only 8:35 am. He looked around, remembering where he was and what had happened the day before. Sometime during the torture he was experiencing, he remembered them stopping and leaving the room. He also remembered the yelling that went on in the next room. He remembered Lucas coming back, hands covered in blood.

As he looked around the hotel room he came to realize that Lucas had killed one of his friends, and that was why they had left the apartment.

He rubbed his eyes and reached over for the remote control and turned on the television. The channels changed and changed until he finally settled on the news, watching a replay of a fire fighter team fighting a blaze. Shuichi frowned. He had somewhat grown to like that apartment.

Shuichi pulled himself out of bed, to the closet then into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, tilting his head. His hair had gone from brown to black. Lucas must have dyed it while Shuichi was knocked out. The green contacts remained. He looked a little thinner…but not too unhealthy. After changing into one of Lucas' dark sweaters and a pair of blue jeans, he washed his face, "Lucas" he called. It hadn't taken him long to learn that as long as he acted like he enjoyed being there, he'd be okay. "I'm gonna go get us breakfast, okay?" He received no response, so he strolled over to the bed.

Lucas was out like a light, hands clutching at the sheets as though he were afraid it would leave him. His face was tilted down towards his chest and he looked almost…innocent. It reminded him for some reason, of Yuki. Yuki always looked innocent while sleeping…

Shuichi touched his arm, "I'm gonna go get breakfast" He put a hat on then pulled it down low to cover his bruises.

"Thank ye Jess. Love ya for it" he muttered with a yawn then went back to sleep. He buried his face into the pillow.

Shuichi stared at him then headed out the room door. He walked down the steps, the stopped on the side walk to let a car pass. It was then that he realized he was free. He could make a break for it right now and by the time Lucas woke up…he'd be long gone!

* * *

Lucas rolled over, knocking his head on the small table next to his side of the bed, then quickly shot up, alert. "Wha' tha' fuck?" he muttered, turning then to check on Shuichi. He tensed when he saw the boy's side of the bed empty, then remembered how Shuichi had said that he was going to go get breakfast. Lucas had been half asleep…but he never forgot anything food related. He quickly tossed on a pair of dark sweat pants and a sleeveless t-shirt then left the room. 

He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs and yawned as he reached the bottom. Rotating his shoulders, he glanced both ways to check for cars, then crossed the street to get to the other end of the hotel where the cafeteria was.

_Fuck,_ he thought as he made it to the other end, and picked up his pace. _If I don't hurry, all the good food will be gone. _

He reached the cafeteria doors and immediately looked towards the counter to see what kinds of food they had. Lucas picked up a plate, prepared to grab some sausage but stopped as he remembered that his Jesse was supposed to get breakfast. He had probably already gotten everything and had taken a seat. After setting his plate back down, he looked around the room.

_Fuck. _His playmate was no where to be seen. Lucas checked again. Nothing. "Jesse?" A few curious people looked, but none belonged to him. His heart seemed to stop for a second as he stood there stunned. "Jesse?" finally, he turned on his heels and dashed out. Maybe, while Lucas had been on his way to the cafeteria, Shuichi had taken a different route back to the room.

When he reached the room, he slid the key card in and swung the door open. No Jesse. Several un-clean words escaped his mouth and he kicked the wall. "I can't believe it! How dare Jesse…." He kicked the door shut then sat down on the bed, fists pressed against his legs. _Why is Jesse always trying t'leave meh? I don't get it…don' I treat 'im good? I love 'im! _

Anger flowed through his body, his muscles tensed. He kicked the table, sending the lamp, a notepad, a pen and some change to the floor. With a sharp breath, he stood up and stormed towards the door. _Fuck, fuck….fuck!_

* * *

"Gotta hurry" Shuichi panted as he ran across the street. _Yuki, I miss you so much…it's been how long since I've seen you? A month? A year? _

In reality, it hadn't been more than seventy-six hours…but to Shuichi, that was enough.

_I want to see you again…hold you and kiss you…and make love and…oh Yuukiii! You'd never understand how much I suffered…._

He turned the corner and kept running, knowing exactly where it was he needed to go.

* * *

Unfortunately, his anger had gotten the best of him and he found himself snapping at almost everyone he passed. He was told twice by two different security guards that he needed to calm down. Not wanting to cause trouble with the authorities, he went back to his room. 

He swung open the door and stormed into the room, sitting down on the bed once more. He sniffed and rubbed his nose before turning his head.

"I was wondering where you went" Shuichi spoke from the bathroom, rubbing his face off with a hand towel. "The food was starting to get cold"

Lucas stood and walked over to Shuichi, grabbing him by the hair. He glared a moment, then released him and pulled him into a hug.

"H-hey! I just went to get some real food. I saw a Denny's and thought that would have been better…I didn't mean to—"

"Jesus Christ. I thought ye lef' me again Jesse" Lucas buried his face into the nape of Shuichi's neck.

"Mm?" Shuichi slowly moved his arms around the man, hugging him back. It felt odd. "No Lucas…I'd never leave you" he promised. _Lucas really loves Jesse…whoever he is…I wonder…if Yuki would ever love me this much…_

"Jesse. Let's get hitched. That way, no one can ever take you from me again" Lucas spoke.

"Huh?" Shuichi's now green eyes widened.

"I mean it Jess, let's get married"

* * *

**WASHINGTON **

"I appreciate the help Ark, Bill," K set his hands to his hips and smirked, "I didn't think Judy and Reiji the Rage would allow you to come"

"Judy's always willing to help her husband, Claude" Ark replied, glancing to his left and then to his right.

"But never without a price. Oh how I love that wife of mine. How's Michael?"

"He's fine"

"That's my boy, staying out of trouble. Bill, your pretty quiet there, everything alright?" K turned his head.

"I didn't want to interrupt. Besides, Reiji allowed me to come to help you find Shuichi, not to chit chat. We could have done that on the phone" The short haired blonde replied.

"Right. All work and no play. Reiji's got you trained fairly well" K commented. "I'll assume we're all set and ready to go?" By this he meant: I assume everyone has more than one weapon ready and loaded?

The two men nodded, "Of course"

"Good. Because we're probably gonna need them to start getting some answers around here" K replied.

"We should be careful with those weapons K. They can be pretty dangerous" Bill pointed out.

"You're one to talk about danger, Bill. Your boss owns a giant armored Panda with enough weaponry to blow up all of Russia " Ark chuckled.

Bill smirked.

K's phone rang, "Hold on boys….hello? Ah! Sacho! How's it going? No. Nothing yet but I'm working on it. I've got some help now. Oh. You don't say? Thanks. Bye" He hung up his phone and smirked. "Looks like we're going to California"

"Okay. Come on, the giant panda is parked right outside" Bill said, then paused. "I'm kidding. I used a jet. Let's go" That said, the three gun wielding men headed out to the private jet. But one question remained…was California ready for them?

* * *

Authors Notes: Goodness, it's been so long since I updated anything. Why didn't anyone tell me that along with all the work that came with senior year, there was an extreme amount of drama to boost the stress? Those who go to school with me and know what I am talking about. For those who don't…pray for me. I'm dealing with a psycho. 

I've also been busy with college essays. Funny how I can sit here and write a billion page story but I can't sit and write a 500 word essay….

Anyway, enough! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to posting the next chapter…Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past chapter, I appreciate the feedback! Oh, and I just love this new "reply to reviews" features. Leave me a good review, and I'll get back to ya!

* * *


End file.
